Love Amongst Hate
by Faye Lootus
Summary: A sudden move. A new mother. A new sister. A new school. Being hated by a stepmother and a stepsister. Can there be love amongst the hatred? SasuSaku a little Out of Character. High School and love fic. Rated M for possible abuse and other stuff in later chapters. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

A little information about this story:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **'Inner'**

Hey my name is Sakura Haruno. I'm sixteen years old and this is my story.

Right now I'm in a moving truck. I'm moving with my father to Konoha.

We've been on the road for over three hours now and we haven't even uttered a word.

"We're almost there." my father suddenly says.

"Ok." I answer annoyed.

I had to leave all my friends behind back at my hometown. Of course I'm annoyed especially because my father only told me we were moving yesterday morning.

"I've got to tell you something." My father continues "The reason we're moving to Konoha is because I've met someone and we decided to move in with each other. She also has a daughter who's your age. I hope you two get to be like real sisters. Also you'll be going to school with her. You'll be starting tomorrow morning at Konoha High."

"Wait. What!?" I ask dumbly.

"Oh we're here." My father answers instead of answering my question.

He drives a long drive way up that leads to a huge mansion.

"Dad is that our house?"

"Oh yes Sakura this is our house."

He gets out of the truck and goes to the front door.

I follow slowly to keep watching the house.

"Come on Sakura let us go meet your new mother and sister."

The front door opens to reveal a beautiful red-haired woman and a red-haired girl with massive black glasses dressed like a slut (AN: you probably know whom I'm talking about.).

The older woman comes to me and says.

"You must be Sakura. I've heard a lot about you. I'm Iomi Izumi. Your new mother."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Izumi."

"Please Sakura don't be so formal and call me mom, mother or kaa-san."

"Ok." I answer dumbly.

'What should I call her?'

 **'** **Just call her mother it's the easiest'**

'Thanks Inner.'

While I was thinking about what to call Iomi the other red-head came to me.

"Hello Sakura. I'm Karin Izumi, your new sister." She says in a sweet tone but mutters "Bitch" afterwards in an ice-cold angry tone.

Of course the person I am I hear this but I don't want to say anything about it in front of our parents. But of course there is a possibility she is talking about herself, I think.

"Hello Karin. It's nice to meet you too. I hope we can be like real sisters or even be like best friends for each other." I say even though I don't mean it. I don't want this to happen so I mutter "Not." Luckily no one heard not even Karin who's in front of me.

'Should I ask where my room is?'

 **'** **Of course. I hope we get a really big room.'**

'And I hope we get a normal sized room, Inner.'

After my short chat with Inner I ask the key question for me that is.

"Where is my room? I feel really tired and I still have to unpack my stuff for tomorrow."

I want to unpack my stuff so I can sleep a little longer and don't have to worry where my things are.

"I'll bring you." My 'new mother' says.

"Ok." And I follow after her to the first floor. At the end of the corridor she opens a door.

"I hope you'll like it." And with this she leaves me alone in my new room.

The walls are white with cherry blossoms and white furniture. It's not as big as Inner would like it and not as small as my room in my home town. As you see the outside you would have never guessed I would end up in such a room. You would guess I had an enormous room. I also got my own bathroom with bath and shower. I'm really happy with my room. As soon as I flop onto the bed my father comes in with one of my six boxes.

"Sakura come help me with the boxes just take all your boxes here and start unpacking ok?"

"Sure father, I will come with you. Just put that heavy box on the floor."

He sets the box on the floor and goes to the door. I get up and follow him to get my other five boxes.

The moment I put the last box on the floor Iomi comes in.

"Do you like the room Sakura?"

"Yes, 'mother'. I like the room very much. Thank you." I say as sincere as I could because it's true.

"Ok. I just want to inform you that dinner is at 7 in the dining room."

"Ok. Thank you 'mother'".

She goes out and I start unpacking.

Four hours later I look at the clock I just put on my night table and see it's almost 7. I hurry out of my room and go downstairs to the dining room. As I enter I'm one minute late and my father and Iomi are already there. I don't see Karin but still I asked

"Where can I sit?"

"Just choose a place. Besides Karin is not here yet so the first one here gets to choose a place." Iomi answers.

I take the seat the closest to my father and sit down. Just as I'm seated Karin comes in. She looks at me weirdly and then wines to her mother

"Mom why is she sitting on my place?"

"I told her to choose where she sits since she was the first one here. Why, Karin?"

"Oh, nothing."

And she comes to sit next to me.

"You will feel my wrath." She whispers to me.

I don't know what I did but it's certain she hates me.

AN: So what do you think about this first chapter.

R&R

Faye Lootus


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer (Which i forgot in the previous chapter): Faye Lootus doesn't own Naruto**

 **AN: Last chapter was in Sakura's P. O. V. This chapter has a general P.O.V.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **'Inner'**

 _Chapter 2_

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

A hand creeps out from underneath the blankets and smashes the alarm clock so it shuts off.

"UGH ... Shit I've got to go to school today."

Sakura jumps out of bed and goes to her bathroom where she laid her school uniform last night before getting in to bed.

Ten minutes later she goes downstairs to eat breakfast. As she comes in the dining room she is immediately ushered out by Karin.

"Let's go. I want to talk to Sasuke-kun before all the other girls arrive."

"Can I at least eat something before we leave?"

Karin quickly grabs an apple and a piece of toast and throws it to Sakura.

"Here your breakfast."

"Thanks." Sakura mutters sarcastically.

They go outside and there Sakura sees a pearl white Bentley which stands in front of the house.

"Is that your car?" Sakura asks in wonder.

"Yes. Now get in before I leave you here because I will be too late to be the first one to talk to Sasuke-kun today."

Sakura gets in the car and asks "Who's that 'Sasuke-kun' you're talking about? Is he your boyfriend?"

"You don't need to know that. Just make sure you stay away from him. He's mine and mine only. Everyone in the school knows this. So you got to know this."

"Okay but you need to show him to me so I know who to stay away from and whom I schouldn't talk to."

"You will see me with him. But don't you ever come near me during school today and in the future. Starting tomorrow you will have to fix a ride on your own here. Got it?"

"I get it. How will I get to the school office?"

"I'll tell you the directions but that's it."

"Thanks." Sakura mutters sarcastically

"No one is allowed to know you're my stepsister. You can't tell a soul about it. If I hear rumours about you being my stepsister I'll know how to find you. Got it?"

"I understand."

With this they arrived at the parking lot of Konoha High School.

"The school office is next to the entrance at your right." Karin states and starts to leave.

"Where is the entrance?" Sakura asks because she only sees trees and several paths.

"Are you dumb or what? The entrance is at the end of the central path. Don't follow directly after me!"

"Thanks" Sakura mutters again sarcastically.

Karin leaves. Sakura waits until Karin is out of view before she follows the central path. As she nears the end of the path she sees a castle like building with a huge gate. On the right side of the gate there are 3 doors.

"Great. Now I have to find out which door is the office." Sakura says impatiently.

"It's the door in the middle." A smooth, velvety male voice declares.

"Oh thank you. By the way my name is Sakura Haruno." Sakura says as she turns towards the voice.

"Hn. I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke says.

"Oh nice to meet you. Sorry but I've got to go." Sakura says in a friendly but surprised tone as soon as she hears his name and runs towards the door in the middle. Sasuke is left stunned.

'That's the first girl ever who didn't faint or squealed at me as soon as she saw me or heard my name.' He thinks.

 **'She is different.'** His inner says.

'Sakura Haruno. The name fits her perfectly.' He thinks ignoring his inner.

Then he continues his way to the classroom thinking about the pinkette.

 **Please tell me what you think about it. I'm sorry it's a short chapter.**

 **So please review**

 **Faye Lootus**


	3. Chapter 3

**Special thanks goes out to crazymel2008 who gave me a great idea for this chapter and also for the next chapters. Thank you crazymell2008.**

 **Disclaimer: Faye Lootus doesn't own Naruto.**

 **This chapter is also in general P.O.V.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **'Inner'**

Chapter 3

'Oh my god I'm doomed. If Karin gets word of this I'll be dead.' Sakura thinks.

 **'** **I don't care what Karin says. He's hot.'** Her Inner squeals.

'Okay. That's enough, now I've got to concentrate on going to the principle.'

 **'** **Okay.'**

Sakura knocks on the door and a black haired woman opens it.

"Oh you must be Sakura. I'm Shizune the principle's assistant and the school nurse. Come in." the woman says.

"You can take a seat. I will tell the principle that you've arrived."

"Thank you."

Sakura takes a seat on one of the chairs while Shizune disappears behind a door. Suddenly Sakura hears "LADY TSUNADE!" and a few seconds later Shizune is back.

"She'll be here in a minute." Shizune tells her.

A minute later the door is opened by a blond woman.

"Yes Shizune." She says.

"The transfer student Sakura Haruno has arrived, Lady Tsunade." Shizune tells her.

"Oh, hello Sakura, I'm your new principle Tsunade."

"It's an honour to meet you principle Tsunade."

"It's also nice to meet you Sakura. Shizune will tell you all you need to know and she'll also take you to your first period."

"Thank you principle Tsunade."

With this Tsunade walks out of the room to her office.

"Sakura, this is your locker number and combination." Shizune says and gives her a piece of paper. "And this is your schedule." She hands Sakura another piece of paper. "Your books will arrive tomorrow so you can come and pick them up during lunch tomorrow." Shizune continues. The bell had already rung so everyone was in class. "Let's go I'll take you to your first period Maths with Kakashi." Shizune says. Sakura follows her to her class.

 _Meanwhile in Math class_

"Everyone settle down!" The teacher Kakashi shouts.

"Did hell freeze over?" a blond loudmouth asks.

"Not that I know of Naruto. Why?" The teacher answers and asks the blond called Naruto.

"You're early and it's the first time you're early." Naruto says.

"Well that's because I've got an announcement to make, that's why I came early today." Kakashi declares.

"What announcement?" a girl asks.

"Well the announcement is that we will have a new student joining us today."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" another girl asks.

"You'll see that when the new student arrives."

Knock.

Knock.

"Come in." Kakashi says. Shizune comes in and says "The new student is here." Then she gestures Sakura to come in. Sakura walks in nervously.

'Wow it's the girl from before.' Sasuke thinks from his seat on the backrow.

"Hello I'm your new Math teacher Hatake Kakashi. Would you like to introduce yourself and als can you tell us you likes and dislikes?" Kakashi says to Sakura as Shizune leaves the classroom.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm sixteen years old. This is my natural hair colour and I like reading and volunteering at the hospital. I dislike my stepsister, everything related to bugs, spiders and this move. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Sakura says.

'She's so beautiful.' Sasuke things observing her with his onyx eyes while she speaks.

 **'** **Should we brea ourselfs a leg or arm so she can come and nurse us?'**

'Are you sick. I won't do such thing even if she's so beautiful.' He scolds his Inner.

"Well thank you Sakura. You can take the empty seat next to Sasuke, he's the boy on the backrow." Kakashi says.

"Thank you Mister Kakashi." Sakura answers politely. Then goes to the back of the classroom to take her seat next to Sasuke.

'Karin is defenatly going to kill me now. I'm sitting right next to the one she told me not to talk to or even look at.' Sakura thinks.

 **'** **Yeah you're right but he smells really good and he looks even hotter from this angle.'** Her Inner says.

'Okay that's enough now Inner I want to follow the lesson and I'll just do as I want to do without listening to my crazy stepsister.'

 **'** **You go girl.'**

"Do you have your books?" Sasuke asks Sakura out of nowhere.

"No I get them tomorrow afternoon." Sakura answers.

"Ok, in the meantime do you want to look togheter so you can also follow the lesson?" He asks her.

"Sure just put your book in the middle so we can see it both."

"Ok." Sasuke puts his book between them and turns his attention back to the teacher or at least tries to turn his attention to the teacher but his Inner distracts him.

 **"** **Wow she even smells like cherries.'**

 **'** You're right .. Wait what!?'

 **Sakura smells like cherries and is so beautiful.'**

'Ok, you need to stop. I know the girl for what 10 minutes maximum and I'm already thinking about her like this.'

 **'** **You. No sorry I mean we like her.'**

'That's not true.'

 **'** **Well she's the first girl ever who got you interested so think again. Tell me what you really think.'**

'I think .. I think I fell in love at first sight. You know what?'

 **'** **No.'**

'I'm in love for the first time in my live and it's love at first sight.'

 **'** **Wow, you've finally figured feelings out on your own.'**

He continues asking his Inner about his feelings until the bell rang.

"What lesson do you have now?" He asks the pinkette before she can leave.

"Uhm." She takes out her schedule "Oh, I've got English with Kurenai next. Why?"

"I've also got English next period. Come on let's walk to class togheter."

"Why should we?"

"Because I'm the only person who's got English next period. Let's go before we're late."

"Okay." And they walk towards their class.

'Shit I'm totally doomed.'

 **'** **Well if Karin knows we are but he's the only one who can show us to our next class so just don't think about it.'**

'Yeah you're right.' With this they arrive to the next class.

"Here we are." Sasuke tells her, shaking her out of her conversation with her Inner.

"Oh thanks." Sakura goes inside and is met with the teacher of her new English class and her stepsister Karin.

"Hello you must be Sakura. I'm your new English teacher Kurenai. Come closer."

"Hello miss Kurenai. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Sakura. Let's see where you can sit during this lesson. Oh you can sit in the back next to Sasuke. Well it's the only seat left so there isn't much of a choice is there."

"Okay. Thank you miss Kurenai."

'Shit why do I have to sit next to him in each class I've already had with him and Karin is in this class. Oh god I'm so dead.' Sakura thinks as she walks towards the back of the classroom. She steals a glance at Karin who looks at her angrily.

 **'** **Wow she looks really ugly like that.'** Her Inner comments while Sakura takes her seat next to Sasuke. His book is already opened in between them on the desk.

"Thanks."

"It's nothing."

The class goes by normally except for the hateful glances Karin throws at Sakura. Sasuke notices these but decides to ask Sakura about it later. As the class nears its end and they got some time to start working on their homework due to the next day. Sasuke asks Sakura if he can see her schedule which she gives him. He takes it from her and starts compairing.

Sakura's schedule

Sasuke's schedule

1

Math

Kakashi

Math

Kakashi

2

English

Kurenai

English

Kurenai

3

Science

Orochimaru & Kabuto

Science

Orochimaru & Kabuto

4

Biology

Jiraiya

Biology

Jiraiya

5

Lunch

Lunch

6

History

Asuma

History

Asuma

7

Sports

Guy

Sports

Guy

8

Sports

Guy

Sports

Guy

"Uhm Sakura."

"Yes Sasuke. What's wrong?"

"Well… we got all of our lessons togheter. So can I show you around to our classes today?"

"Uhm… sure you can."

'Oh shit why did I agree with this. Now Karin will defenatly never forgive me.'

 **'** **We'll be alright. We 'll just tell her that since it was our first day that he felt obligate to show us around and help us since he's our seatmate.'**

'Yeah you're right. Thanks Inner.'

"Do you want to meet some other people?" Sasuke asks.

"Yeah sure. I don't know anyone around here so I'll be happy to meet some new people."

"Well what do you think about spending lunch with me and my friends. Of course there are also some girls between them."

"I think it's a good way of getting to know new people thank you Sasuke."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait but here is the new chapter of love amongst hate. I am sorry if it goes a little bit fast.**

 **Disclaimer: Faye Lootus doesn't not own Naruto.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **'Inner'**

 _Chapter 4_

'Oh my god, what did I do? Why did I agree to meet his friends?' Sakura thinks while walking to Science next to Sasuke. 'Karin will defiantly kill me. Inner please help me.' **'Just say you don't feel that well and he'll probably let it off for now.'** Her Inner reasons. 'I think I'll do that. This way Karin has a reason less to hate me.'

 _Meanwhile in Sasuke's head_

'Wow, she wants to meet my friends. I hope she likes them.' **'Well I hope she doesn't like the dobe too much.'** 'Yeah. If he even glances at her in a weird way I'll kill him.' **'Maybe you should kill someone else first.'** 'Who and why?' **'Well didn't you see how Karin send all those ugly, evil looks to our Blossom?'** 'Yes I did but so did all the other fangirls. Why?' **'But Karin's was even worse. It was as if one look from Karin was given our Blossom second thoughts about what she just said us.'** 'Really?' And Sasuke looks side ways to Sakura and sees they're here. He takes her hand and guides her into the Science lab and towards his seat. "Sakura, you can sit here. Actually you don't quite have a choice because it's the only seat available." Sakura takes the seat. Sasuke gives her his Science book and continues his conversation with his Inner. 'So how did you figure this out.' **'Remember when you asked her to meet our friends?'** 'Yeah.' **'Well after she answered positively she glanced at Karin and her entire face changed from a happy expression to a scared expression.'** 'Why didn't I see this?' **'You were too busy being happy because she agreed.'** 'Oh so now we've got to figure out what the band is between Sakura and Karin.' **'That's right.'** 'So how should we do this. Asking Sakura?' **'No that will be to straight forward. And she could lie if she has to.'** 'Yeah, you're right. What about asking Karin?' **'Think about what you just said. Do you really want to talk to that ugly whore?'** 'No, you're right I would never ask her if it's not something where a life depends on. What about stalking Sakura?' **'Finally you've got a good idea. You can protect Sakura and find out what her relationship is to Karin in one go. Stalking Sakura it is.'** 'Isn't it a bit weird that I stalk her home on her first day here at our school?' **'No it isn't. You just have to make sure that you won't get caught by her or the person she is with at that moment.'** 'Ok. I'll start after school with this.' During his conversation with his Inner , Sakura has been listening to the teachers and taking notes. The lesson is almost over so instead of doing the exercises in class they have to make them at home. Only Sakura doesn't need to do this because she'll only receive her books the next day after the lesson. As the bell rings are Sakura and Sasuke the only ones ready so Sasuke takes Sakura's hand and leads her to their next classroom 2 doors further down the hall and straight to his seat in the back of the class. As soon as she's seated he says "Don't be scared of this class because our teacher is one hell of a pervert that's why I gave you the seat next to me where nobody sits normally." **'Good move. And Jiraiya is really perverted.'** His Inner comments. "Ok and how bad of a pervert is that Jiraiya?" Sakura asks him in wonder. "You'll see how perverted he is if I don't put a hand in front of your eyes because it's not for your eyes to see." "Ok, that sounds bad." With this their teacher Jiraiya comes in their class and starts his lesson about the human body with a lot of graphic examples. During the entire class Sasuke is watching and talking to Sakura. They talk about random stuff and learn to know each other better. The lesson is over way too fast for their likings, they wanted to talk a lot more and will do so at lunch Sasuke thinks. As they walk to the cafeteria Sakura says "I think I'll first go to the bathroom. I'll join you after I come back." "Will you know where we sit?" "I'll just look around and go to the table that's most crowded with fangirls." "Ok, that's where you'll find us." And with this Sasuke leaves Sakura at the bathroom. As soon as Sasuke is out of sight Sakura goes back to her homeroom class to find her way to her next class after lunch History with Asuma and eats her lunch which was trusted in her hands by a butler this. Ten minutes before class starts, Sasuke comes in class. **'There she is.'** 'Why is she her? Why didn't she come to the cafeteria?' **'Ask her it's the fastest way.'** "Why are you here?" Sasuke asks her as soon as he is at the desk she took when she came in which is also his. "I didn't feel that well and wanted to be alone for a moment?" She tells him. He looks at her and sees that her eyes are really red so he asks "Did you cry?" "No." she lies to him because she did cry and doesn't want him to find out why she cried.

 _Flashback of Sakura when she entered the class._

Sakura enters the class and goes to take a seat at the back of the classroom. As soon as she is seated Karin enters the classroom and goes to her with an enraged face. Sakura says while trying to hide her fear "Hello Karin. Is there something I can help you with?" "YOU!" Karin says with a shrieking voice. "Uhm .. Yes Karin." Sakura answers with her fear in her voice. "Why do you hang around MY Sasuke-kun!?" "Karin can you please stop shouting and sit down?" "Sure." Karin answers and takes a seat in front of Sakura. "Now tell me why you hang around MY Sasuke-kun?" "Well in my first class I was placed next to him by the teacher and we had to share his book to make the exercises because my books will only arrive tomorrow. The next class you were there so you know how it went and because he was the only one with the same class as me he took it upon himself to show me where my class is. During our English lesson he asked for my schedule and apparently we've got the exact same schedule." "WHAT!? I want you schedule." "Karin do you want Biology from Jiraiya?" "Uhm no." "Then don't ask for my schedule and let me continue." "Ok." "So we've got the exact same schedule and he says suddenly that he will guide me to all of my classes which I didn't want but he still insists to take me to my Science class. In Science I'm again placed next to him because it was the only seat left. We shared his book once again and after the lesson he takes my hand and takes me to the Biology class and to his seat in the back of the class and tells me everything I've got to know about our Biology teacher Jiraiya. The teacher comes in and Sasuke keeps asking me questions about myself the entire lesson. Nearly at the end of the lesson he asks if I want to meet his friends." Sakura tells Karin while hiding some of the thrust and in the wrong way of time. "You denied right?" Karin asks. "Actually no I said I wanted to meet them but as we were walking to lunch I said I had to go the bathroom and I told him I would meet him in the cafeteria. Instead of going to the cafeteria I came here and then you came in." Sakura ends her story to Karin. "You bitch!" Karin said shrieking. She slaps Sakura hard and turns around with the words "I warned you not to socialise with him and still you did. You will know the consequences soon and don't tell a soul about this meeting or that you're my stepsister because you don't deserve to be my stepsister." With this Karin left. As soon as Karin said those words Sakura started to cry.

 _End of Sakura's flashback_

During this flashback Sakura started crying once again. Sasuke immediately wraps her in an embrace and let her cry her heart out in his chest. "Now tell me what happened to you, Sakura?" "It's all Karin's fault." "What did she do to you?" "She threatened me because you show me around for today." "Sakura can I help you? And don't tell me to stay away from you because I can't do that." "Please don't tell anyone but you can't help me at all because if she can't hurt me here she'll do it at home." "What do you mean?" He asks even though he already knows the entire story and heard everything Karin said to Sakura. "We live in the same house." "Is she your stepsister?" "Yes unfortunately she is." Sakura tells him. "Actually no one is allowed to know about her being my stepsister." Sakura explains to Sasuke. "I won't do anything for now but if it gets out of hand I will intervene for you." "Thank you Sasuke." "It's nothing. For you I'll do anything." "Why are you so cool with it?" "Because I heard and sow your entire conversation." He says while he gently caresses the cheek Karin hit. "You saw that?" "Yeah I did and I am angry at Karin for hurting you." He keeps caressing her cheek gently. It's now 5 minutes before class starts. "Sakura come let's ditch these last three lessons and go to my house to talk about a plan to avoid Karin." "Ok but I need to be back here to drive home together with Karin." "Just tell her you will try out the bus system to get home." "Okay let's go find her." "I'll wait for you in the parking lot." They both go their own way.

 _To Sakura and ?._

'Where is she? Oh there she is.' "Karin!" "What do you want?" "Uhm I just wanted to say that I won't drive back with you after school. I will try to get home by myself. I'll go and check out the bus today." "Ok so you'll go with the bus from now on?" "I'll see how it works out today. Okay?" "Okay." Sakura leaves Karin with the thought 'Wow she was friendly.' But as soon as Sakura was out of hearing distance Karin said to her fried when she asked her about why she had to drive Sakura. "Because the bitch's parents don't own enough money to buy her a car or even a navigation system." Someone who was in the same hallway and in hearing distance from them away heard what Karin said and immediately send a text to her friend Sasuke. After she send the message she walks past Karin who says "Hey Ten Ten. Can I ask you something?" "Hello Karin. You already did. I don't have time. Class starts in 2 minutes." "What!?" Karin and her friends shriek and make their way to their classroom in a dash.

 _Meanwhile at the parking lot._

Sasuke receives the message, reads it carefully. As he glances up he sees Sakura coming and puts his phone in his pocket. "Sasuke can we go now?" Sakura asks as she is in front of him. "Sure hop on." Only now Sakura sees that Sasuke is leaning against a motorcycle. "You ride a motorcycle?" "Yes I do. Why?" "I've always wanted to ride on one." "Well what are you waiting for? Hop on." Sasuke hands her his spare helmet which she puts on and hops on the motorcycle behind Sasuke. "Where should I hold myself?" "Just wrap your arms around me that way you won't fall." So Sakura wraps her arms around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke starts the motorcycle and off they go.

 **A.N. Thank you for reading this chapter. Please review this I like to hear your thoughts about this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter after my long absents.**

 **Faye Lootus**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long but school is driving me crazy. Also I suffered from a writer's block, that's why it took so long for me to update this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Sasuke is driving to his home and Sakura suddenly wonders if they're neighbours because he just drove past her house. About a 500 meters further he drives a driveway up and parks in front of the huge mansion. He helps Sakura off the motorcycle and then gets off himself. Puts their helmets on the steering wheel. As they walk the stairs up to the house Sakura asks "Are we both neighbours?" "Yes we are." "Does Karin know this?" "No she doesn't because if she knew I would have never brought you here or wouldn't even have a good night sleep." "Yeah you never know when she would break in to sleep next to you." "That's right. You know if Karin is being bitchy you can always come here. My parents and my brother are gone most of the time so you're welcome any time here." "Really?" "Yes really even if you feel lonely but make sure Karin doesn't see you coming." "Or I'll just use an excuse to have her not following me." "Maybe I can show you some friends if you'd like?" "Of course. But are they female and not that close to your group?" "Yes they're female and one of them is Shikamaru's girlfriend another one is Neji's cousin. But they don't hang around us very much, they only meet us outside of school when we're going to someone's home." "Oh nice. That's great." "Those girls are even in some of our classes. Well except for Tenten she is a year older and has the same classes as Neji." "Really?" "Yes really. I guess they'll come as soon as school's over." "Really? So I get to meet them today?" "Yes you will." "Oh I can't wait." **'Me neither.'** 'Oh shut up.' "Well I can't wait to introduce you to them." "Should I tell them my story?" "Not if you don't want to." "Okay. Thank you Sasuke." And she gives him a kiss on his cheek and hugs him. **'Wow, she gave us a kiss on the cheek.'** 'Yes she did. Now shut up.' Sasuke returns the hug and kisses her on her forehead. "Why did you kiss my forehead?" Sakura asks. "It was tempting me to kiss it." "Oh you're such a playboy." "Sakura I'm not. Every girl maybe having a crush on me because I am who I am but I'm not a playboy. You're the first girl I've ever invited to my house. Well except for the girls my friends bring like Ino, Hinata and Tenten." "Can you tell me a bit about those girls?" "Sure. Ino is Shikamaru's girlfriend and one of the two blond loudmouths. Hinata is Neji's cousin and a very shy girl who blushes really hard and nearly faints as soon as Naruto comes close to her. And lastly Tenten, she's a total tomboy and Neji's best friend. I'll also tell you a bit about the boys so you're not really surprised about their behaviour. I'll begin with Naruto, he's the second blond loudmouth and a dobe. If you ever hear me call someone dobe it's him. Next is Shikamaru, he's the lazy genius and Ino's boyfriend they're total opposites of each other. Then there's Neji he's kind of a cold bastard like me when I'm with others but a bit friendlier, he's the reason Tenten and Hinata were introduced in our group of friends. Also there is Kiba, he's also a loudmouth, and he's also the guy who walks around with a dog in his jacket. Then there's Lee he always talks about youth and Guy the sports teacher and is really annoying. And lastly there's Shino, I don't know a lot about him because he never talks and is really creepy." "Okay so there's Tenten a tomboy, Ino a blond loudmouth, Hinata a shy girl, Naruto a dobe and loudmouth, Shikamaru a lazy genius and Ino's boyfriend, Neji a cold bastard, Kiba a loudmouth with a dog, Lee who talks about Guy and youth and Shino who doesn't talk." "That's right there's also me and now you." "Really?" "Really." And Sasuke kisses her cheek again while they're still in an embrace. At that moment one of the maids comes in the room to ask if they wanted something to drink. Instead of asking she snaps a picture of the two and sends it to Sasuke's brother and his parents. Sasuke and Sakura then go to his room and talk about themselves until the doorbell rings. "Let's go see who it is okay?" Sasuke says "Okay." They both go downstairs and to the living room where they hear a huge racket going on. "TEME. There you are. Where were you?" "I was right here, dobe." "Why did you ditch school for these last three lessons?" "Hn." "Don't hn me tell me!" "I've got my reasons." "SASUKE! Huhn who is that?" Naruto suddenly asks. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" Sasuke asks Sakura in a whisper. "H-hello, I-I'm S-sakura Haruno." Sakura says just above a whisper. "I don't think they heard you." Sasuke teased. "Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno nice to meet you." "H-hello S-sakura it's really nice to meet another girl. I'm Hinata Huyga" Hinata says. "Nice to meet you Sakura-chan. I'm Naruto Uzumaki Believe it." Naruto says. The rest introduces themselves and say that's nice to meet her. That evening they talk to each other until it's time for them to go. "See you at school Sakura it was nice to meet you." Ino, Tenten and Hinata say. "Ok I'll see you at school." Sakura answers. As the boys start to leave each of them says something to Sakura. Neji says "It was really nice to meet you. You'll change Sasuke to a better one." Shino only says "Nice to meet you." Kiba is all flirty with Sakura, Shikamaru says a yawning "Nice to meet you." Lee says "My beautiful blossom it was really nice to meet you. I hope you can keep the youth in you and let it prevail." And Naruto says "Wow you let Sasuke laugh that was the first time I saw him laugh and smile. You're awesome. It's really nice to meet you and I hope we can be good friends." Sakura answers for each boy politely "It was really nice to meet you guys." As everyone has left Sakura says to Sasuke "I think I should also go." "Should I drop you off?" "No it's okay. It's not that far." "Can I have your cellphone?" "Why?" "So I can put my number inside so you can contact me as soon as you get home." "Okay. Can I have yours?" "Okay." And Sakura gives him her cellphone while he gives her his cellphone, they type their numbers in and when it's done they give each other a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Sakura asks. "Of course you'll see me tomorrow. Do you need a ride?" "Actually yes I do Karin doesn't want to drive me anymore." "Well I'll pick you up when you sent a text." "Okay." He gives her a kiss on the cheek and she does the same. "See you tomorrow." "See you tomorrow." With this Sakura goes to her own house. When she walks through the door she sees Iomi waiting for her in the hallway. "Why are you so late?" Iomi asks. "I've met some new friends with whom I went to the park and I drove the bus home. That's why I'm so late. I'm sorry 'Mother'." "Oh it's nothing dear but can you at least make sure to contact me next time." "I will 'mother' I will."


	6. an

sorry, because I haven't got any time in a long while to continue writing. I chose to discontinue this story.


End file.
